1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of swiveling brackets and rods for shower curtains.
2. Description of the Related Art
To be competitive, bathroom fixtures must have a combination of strength, utility, and beauty. In the field of shower rod assemblies, providing a curved or bowed shower rod and brackets appropriate to support the rod enhances utility. The bowed rod holds a shower curtain away from the bather, effectively increasing the space in the shower. One example of this is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D397,928 and 6,216,287 by Wise, which are not admitted to being prior art by their mention in this background section. The Wise patents have a bowed shower rod, but the brackets cannot swivel and require backing plates. The bow radius and bracket angles must be cut precisely for the specific application, or the apparatus will not assemble correctly.
Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2005/0268394 A1 to Monk et al., which is not admitted to being prior art by its mention in this background section. Monk discloses a multi-part rod with multiple bends. The bracket swivels, but requires a two-piece pivot pin on each end. Although the rod and bracket assembly is adjustable for different sizes of showers and shower/tubs, the assembly is complex and therefore expensive.
Yet another example is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D426,142 and 6,263,523 by Moore, which are not admitted to being prior art by their mention in this background section. The Moore patents have rotatable bracket assemblies in the shape of a truncated oblate spheroid. They require the use of a pivot pin in the bracket to enable rotation. The '523 patent also requires that the brackets have end plates to attach them to walls and that the rod has straight portions near the ends and a curved portion near the center. This design is also complex, and therefore expensive. Over time, complex apparatuses are more liable to failure than simple ones. Simple apparatuses are usually stronger and have better aesthetic qualities.
What is needed, therefore, is an adjustable bowed shower rod and bracket assembly that is simple, strong, and attractive.